kingdomheartsfandomcom_nl-20200213-history
Kingdom Hearts Re:Chain of Memories
|publisher= |release= 29 Maart 2007 / 2 December 2008 |genre= Actie-RPG |modes= Eén speler |ratings= :A ESRB: E10+ |platforms= }} Kingdom Hearts Re:Chain of Memories is een volledige remake van Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories, uitgegeven op de Playstation 2. In Japan maakt het deel uit van Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix+ en heeft verbindingsmogelijkheden met Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix. Aangezien er geen plannen zijn om Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix internationaal uit te geven, zijn deze mogelijkheden aangepast in de Noord-Amerikaanse versie. Grote veranderingen Hoewel er veel veranderingen zijn tussen de twee versies, is de belangrijkste wel het opnieuw ontwerpen van het spel tot een drie-dimensionaal spel voor de Playstation 2, in dezelfde stijl als de andere spellen in de serie, Kingdom Hearts en Kingdom Hearts II. Deze vernieuwing bevatte ook het veranderen van de gevechtsarena's van twee-dimensionale schermen zonder "hoogte" naar drie-dimensionale arena's, waarbij vijanden buiten het bereik van de speler kunnen komen. thumb|left|Een voorbeeld van een scène in 3D. Daarnaast kunnen de arena's verschillen in omgeving, zelfs in dezelfde wereld, terwijl er in het eerste spel maar een arena ontwerp per wereld was. Het "Duel" systeem werd toegevoegd aan Riku's gevechten en het Reactie Commando systeem uit Kingdom Hearts II werd toegevoegd aan Sora en Riku's gevechten, voornamelijk om de keren waarbij de speler op "A" drukt om een combo uit te voeren te vervangen. Een kleiner maar belangrijk verschil was de omschakeling van de scènes uit het spel naar volledig ingesproken full-motion video's en het gebruik van stemmen in de gameplay. Hoewel de dialogen in het spel opgenomen waren met de stemacteurs uit Kingdom Hearts II, werden bestaande clips gebruikt voor stemmen en geluidseffecten in de gameplay. In sommige gevallen, zoals Sora's uitspraak van de Stop-spreuk, waren de clips alleen beschikbaar van Kingdom Hearts stemacteurs. Omdat de scènes nu volledig geanimeerd zijn, in plaats van het gebruik van sprites, was het geweld in het spel meer te zien en de classificatie werd verhoogd van E naar E10+ vanwege Fictief Geweld. Het kaart systeem en het plot blijven hetzelfde uit de originele Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories en "Simple and Clean" is de titelsong. Er zijn echter wel kleine veranderingen aan het verhaal, net als nieuwe Kaarten, Sleights en bazen. Daarnaast is er ook een Theater Modus, waar je de scènes uit het spel kan terugkijken. Andere verschillen 'Veranderingen in het verhaal' *Terugblikken uit de eerste Kingdom Hearts zijn toegevoegd aan scènes. *Axel doodt Vexen door hem te verbranden met een knip van zijn vingers. In het origineel, sloeg hij Vexen een tweede keer met zijn chakrams. *In het origineel beukt Goofy Larxene weg wanneer ze Sora probeert te vermoorden. In de remake gooit hij alleen zijn schild om haar af te leiden. *In het origineel ligt de Riku Replica op de grond op de 12e verdieping en als je naar hem toe loopt, begint er een filmpje (gevolgd door een baasgevecht). In de remake staat hij rechtop en begint het filmpje als je een Reactie Commando gebruikt. *Wanneer Sora geraakt werd door Larxene in het origineel, gebruikte Donald Cure om hem te genezen, maar hij gebruikt Curaga in de remake. *In het origineel, wanneer Axel Marluxia wil executeren vanwege zijn verraad, gebruikt Marluxia Naminé als schild na het horen van Axels dreigement. In de remake vechten ze even voordat Marluxia Naminé als schild gebruikt. Ook verlaat Marluxia de kamer niet voor het eind van het gevecht. *In plaats van dat hij Riku met zijn laatste kracht de duisternis in trekt, wordt Lexaeus vermoord als Riku's lichaam overgenomen wordt door Ansem, Zoeker van Duisternis. *In het origineel teleporteert Zexion zichzelf weg als zijn vermomming van Sora ontdekt wordt. In de remake vecht hij met Riku, maar verliest en omdat hij bang is dat hij vermoord wordt, teleporteert hij zich weg. *De scène uit Kingdom Hearts Final Mix waarin Sora met een Onbekende vecht is in het openingsfilmpje verwerkt. *Een verlengde scène van Roxas is samen met Hayner, Pence en Olette te zien aan het einde van het spel. *Aan het eind van het spel is een scène met de ontbrekende leden van Organization XIII te zien. 'Mechanische veranderingen' *Tijdens het gevecht met de Parasiet Kooi richt het maagzuur geen schade aan Sora aan als hij zijn deck laadt. *Het laatste gevecht met Marluxia is opgesplitst in twee gevechten. De eerste is bijna hetzelfde als het origineel, de tweede vindt plaats bovenop Marluxia's Specter, waarin hij veel agressiever is en veel sterkere Sleights heeft. *Net als in zijn Afwezig Silhouet gevecht in Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix, heeft Lexaeus een tijdelijke staat van onkwetsbaarheid en verhoogde kracht. *Het eerste gevecht met Ansem is omgezet naar een instructie over Riku's vaardigheden (Rapid Break en Duuel Sleight). *Net als met het gevecht tegen Roxas in Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix, is de scène waarin Riku Zexion confronteert omgezet naar een volledig baasgevecht. Tijdens dit gevecht kan Zexion Riku's kaarten stelen, maar Riku blijft in de Duistere Modus tijdens het hele gevecht. *Het laatste gevecht in Monstro blijft hetzelfde, maar is opgenomen in het Journaal als een mini-game. Ook laten de vijanden nu EXP vallen. *Het 100 Acre Wood is omgezet naar een mini-game wereld, net als in Kingdom Hearts en Kingdom Hearts II, in plaats van één enkele mini-game waarin je Poeh moet helpen de andere bewoners te zoeken. *Het Journaal houdt nu ook de scores van mini-games bij. *In de Japanse versie krijg je een tweede set schatten in de Kamer van Beloningen op elke vloer als je een compleet Kingdom Hearts II save bestand op je memory card hebt staan. Dit bestaat uit Aanvalkaarten van Kingdom Hearts II Sleutelzwaarden en Vijand Kaarten van de zeven ontbrekende Organization XIII leden. In beide versies kan dit ook als je een compleet "Reverse/Rebirth" bestand op je memory card hebt staan. Ook is de Zexion kaart toegevoegd. *De Gouden en Platina Kaart zijn toegevoegd aan Sora's verhaal en kunnen gevonden worden in schatten als je alle kaarten hebt verzameld. *Vaten en Vat Spinnen komen niet terug als je een kamer uit gaat. *De Pluto Vriend kaart en Lucky Bounty Sleight zijn toegevoegd. *De Bodemloze Duisternis, Roulette Kamer en Joker Kamer Kaarten zijn toegevoegd. *De Gravity Raid, Stop Raid, Homing Fira, Firaga Break, Blazing Donald en Goofy Charge Sleights zijn uit het spel gehaald en vervangen met Magnet Spiral, Lethal Frame, Freeze, Firaga Burst, Raging Storm, Stardust Blitz, Goofy Tornado Lv2, Goofy Smash en Wild Crush Sleights. *Riku kan nu het Duel systeem gebruiken in gevechten en heeft twee nieuwe Sleights: Holy Burst en Inverse Burst. *De Hoge Sprong, Vlucht en Supervlucht vaardigheden zijn toegevoegd. *Het effect van de Duisterbal kaart zou geen nut meer hebben na het weghalen van het Link systeem en is daarom verandert om effect te hebben op Riku's Duel systeem. Daarom is hij niet langer beschikbaar in "Sora's Verhaal". *De effecten van een aantal Sleights zijn aangepast. *De Ansem, Zoeker van Duisternis kaart is nu beschikbaar als Schat in Twilight Town, niet Castle Oblivion. *Jack Skellingtons Vriend Kaart is nu beschikbaar in het eerste gevecht in Halloween Town, in plaats van gelijk daarna. *Een aantal Sleights zijn nu vanaf andere levels te leren. *Warpinator is nu een Twilight Town Schat, in plaats van een beloning voor het verslaan van de Riku Replica. *Warp is nu beschikbaar in de Agrabah Kamer van Beloningen, in plaats van de Twilight Town Kamer van Beloningen. *Bind is nu beschikbaar in de Halloween Town Kamer van Beloningen, in plaats van een beloning voor het vinden van Iejoor. *Synchro is nu beschikbaar in de Wonderland Kamer van Beloningen, in plaats van een beloning voor het vinden van Konijn. *Idyll Romp is nu een beloning voor het halen van Tigger's Jump-a-Thon, in plaats van een beloning voor het vinden van Teigetje. *Cross-Slash+ is nu een belining voor het halen van Veggie Panic, in plaats van een Hollow Bastion Schat. *De efficiëntie van Riku's kracht is iets versterkt ten opzichte van het originele spel. 'Visuele en audio veranderingen' *De Link modus is weggehaald en de Theater Modus is toegevoegd. *Sora's stem in het spel is hetzelfde als in Kingdom Hearts II waar hij 15 jaar oud is, maar hij is pas 14 in dit spel. *De verschillende categorieën Kamer Kaarten hebben naast verschillende kleuren nu ook een symbool ("R", "B", "G" of "!"), wat de kleur aangeeft. *De Aanval en Magie Kaarten van Axel, Larxene, Vexen, Marluxia, Lexaeus, Zexion, Ansem en Riku Replica hebben verschillende gezichtsuitdrukkingen. *Sora, Donald, Goofy, Riku en Mickey dragen nu hun Halloween kostuum in Halloween Town. In Atlantica blijven ze wel hetzelfde. *Tijdens zijn laatste gevecht met Sora en Riku is de linkerhand van de Riku Replica gehuld in bol van duisternis. *Wanneer Axel zich voorstelt aan Sora zegt hij "Got it memorized?", in plaats van "Commit it to your memory." *Axel zegt niet meer "...give me a hell of a show!" zoals hij deed in het originele spel, maar zegt nu "Try to make it enjoyable, Sora." *Bij Larxene's eerste ontmoeting met Sora is haar "through" verkeerd gespeld als "though". Dit is gemaakt in de remake. Voltooi Bonussen *Theater Modus *Reverse/Rebirth *Lexaeus Vijand Kaart *Zexion Vijand Kaart *Ansem Vijand Kaart *Xemnas Vijand Kaart *Xigbar Vijand Kaart *Xaldin Vijand Kaart *Saïx Vijand Kaart *Demyx Vijand Kaart *Luxord Vijand Kaart *Roxas Vijand Kaart *Ultieme Wapen Aanvalkaart *Diamantstof Aanvalkaart *Enkel-Gevleugelde Engel Aanvalkaart *Sterrenzoeker Aanvalkaart *Verborgen Draak Aanvalkaart *Monochroom Aanvalkaart *Volg de Wind Aanvalkaart *Foton Debugger Aanvalkaart *Band van Vuur Aanvalkaart *Gouden Kaart *Platina Kaart Trivia *''Kingdom Hearts Re:Chain of Memories'' is de eerste Kingdom Hearts remake die uitgegeven is buiten Japan, en tot nu toe het enige Engelstalige spel niet uitgegeven buiten Noord-Amerika. Externe Links *Officiële Amerikaanse site *Officiële Japanse site en:ngdom Hearts Re:Chain of Memories de:Kingdom Hearts Re:Chain of Memories fr:Kingdom Hearts: Re:Chain of Memories es:Kingdom Hearts Re:Chain of Memories af:Kingdom Hearts Re:Chain of Memories fi:Kingdom Hearts Re:Chain of Memories it:Kingdom Hearts Re:Chain of Memories Categorie:Spellen Categorie:Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories